LOVED BY YOU
by Lu shaoran
Summary: (END) Sehun mencintai Luhan, tidak peduli dengan status Luhan yang sudah pernah menikah. Ia menjaga perasaannya selama sepuluh tahun dan ia yakin ia bisa tetap mencintai Luhan puluhan tahun mendatang. Namun, semua berubah ketika ia mengenal Baekhyun. HUNHAN. HUNBAEK. YAOI. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Warning!

Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast.

Yaoi. BL. Rated T.

DLDR

Happy Reading~~

 **LOVED BY YOU**

"Hei, Luhan! Apa kabar?" seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. "Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan meyakinkan. Ia memang mengenal wajah itu, tapi tidak dengan penampilan seperti ini. "Ya, _of course_. Memangnya kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu, hanya saja kau sedikit berubah", kata Luhan seraya memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo dengan lebih seksama. Penampilan Kyungsoo memang tampak lebih mencolok dari dahulu. Rambut cokelat pirang, mata yang dihias kontak lens biru tua, serta gaya pakaian yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Luhan sempat ragu kalau orang itu adalah temannya. "Tapi tetap aku tetap tampan kan?" kata Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kau tampan." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu mengajak Luhan untuk mengobrol di kafe terdekat.

"Sedang sibuk apa sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka duduk di kursi kafe dekat jendela. Seorang pelayan datang mencatat pesanan mereka. Dua cangkir cappucino dan dua potong chesee cake. "Aku masih sibuk mengejar gelar doktor, sekarang sedang menyusun. Doakan ya semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.", jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo memandang temannya itu kagum. "Kau hebat! Masih mau belajar. Aku sendiri masih beruntung bisa meraih gelar sarjanaku. Itupun berkat bantuanmu." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum, "Kau sendiri sedang sibuk apa sekarang?" tanya Luhan balik. Pesanan mereka datang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Sibuk jadi ibu rumah tangga. Aku sudah punya dua anak sekarang", kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, maaf aku tidak datang ke acara pernikahanmu dulu. Waktu itu aku sedang berada di Jerman" ucap Luhan. "It's okay. Aku tahu kau sibuk. Bagaimana kabar suamimu?"

Deg!

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo seakan menusuk jantung Luhan. Pertanyaan yang paling ia hindari. Pertanyaan paling tidak ia suka. Tetapi orang-orang terus saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama saat bertemu dengannya. Karena pertanyaan sederhana itu cukup kuat untuk mengorek kembali lukanya.

Luhan meyeruput cappucinonya. "Aku sudah berpisah" ucapnya kemudian. Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan berpisah secepat itu. Padahal ia menikah lebih dulu daripada Luhan. Luhan menyeruput cappucinonya lagi. Pahit. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Bukan, ia bukan tidak bisa tapi ia tidak mau. Memberikan alasan perpisahan itu sama saja dengan memaksanya kembali ke masa itu. Kembali merasakan kesakitan itu dan kepedihan yang menyelimutinya.

"Tidak ada kecocokan. Lagipula kejadiannya sudah lama. Aku tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi", ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Luhan memandang jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.36. "Sudah malam. Kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku harus pulang." kata Luhan.

"Tentu. Berapa nomormu sekarang?", tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan membuka tes kecilnya lalu memberikan selembar kartu namanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Sampai jumpa." kata Luhan sambil berlalu. "Iya, bye-bye." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang telah berada di belakang kemudi mobil dan melaju pergi.

" _Hebat!"_ Luhan masih mengingat pujian Kyungsoo. "Hebat? Kurasa kau salah. Justru kaulah yang hebat. Hidupmu sempurna, Kyungsoo. Kau bertemu seorang pria yang baik dan memiliki anak. Kau hebat!" guman Luhan. Matanya mulai kabur oleh butir-butir air yang menetes satu per satu ke pipinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Ia hanya iri. Ia iri pada Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba seseorang melintas di depannya. Luhan mengijak rem refleks. Tetapi ia terlambat. Badan mobilnya telah menabrak seseorang. Luhan gemetar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Jalanan memang sedang sepi. Tak ada seorangpun yang melihat kejadian itu. Lalu bagaimana keadaan orang yang ia tabrak itu? Luhan ingin keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat orang itu. Tapi ia takut menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Bagaimana kalau orang itu terluka parah? Atau bagaimana kalau orang itu sudah mati? Luhan semakin ketakutan. Ia tetap duduk mematung di balik kemudi mobilnya.

Seseorang bangkit. Luhan dapat melihatnya. Seorang pria yang sebagian wajahnya tertutup darah yang masih menetes. Pria itu mencoba melihat ke dalam mobil meski matanya disilaukan oleh cahaya lampu mobil yang telah menabraknya. Luhan semakin ketakutan. Pria itu menghampiri Luhan. Lalu mengetuk kaca mobil Luhan pelan. Luhan tak berani memandang wajah pria itu. Namun, Luhan menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya. Dipandangnya pria itu dengan sangat ketakutan. "Ma...".

"Maaf." kata pria itu mendahului Luhan. Luhan setengah terkejut mendengarnya. Atau mungkin ia yang salah mendengar?

"Aku yang salah. Tidak melihat mobilmu melintas dan menyebrang begitu saja. Maaf", kata pria itu pelan lalu beranjak pergi. Luhan terpaku dalam kebingungan. Tapi ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menahan pria itu. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang", ucapnya kemudian.

Pria itu keluar dari unit gawat darurat dengan perban di kepalanya. Lukanya sudah dibersihkan. Sehingga Luhan baru bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ternyata pria itu masih sangat muda. Mungkin beda sepuluh tahun dari Luhan.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya pemuda itu. Luhan heran melihat sikap pemuda itu. Sudah jelas Luhan lebih tua darinya, tapi nada bicaranya sangat tidak sopan. Luhan menahan nalurinya sebagai pengajar untuk menceramahi anak muda itu. Ia sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri? Atau bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, dik?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit menekankan pada kata _Dik_ agar pemuda itu tahu ia lebih tua darinya.

"Dik? Namaku bukan Dik, tapi Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun," kata pemuda bernama Sehun itu. Luhan sedikit kesal juga dibuatnya. "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Kau pasti bisa pulang sendiri. Soal kecelakaan tadi, itu juga salahku. Aku minta maaf," kata Luhan lalu beranjak pergi. Sehun hanya diam saja. Namun ia tak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan bersiap berangkat ke kampus. Bukan sebagai mahasiswa, tapi sebagai dosen. Ya, Luhan memang seorang dosen yang merangkap sebagai mahasiswa di saat bersamaan. Luhan seorang dosen akuntansi yang sedang berusaha meraih gelar doktornya. Hari ini ia bertugas untuk menggantikan seorang dosennya yang sedang cuti karena berobat ke luar negeri. Luhan diberi tanggung jawab penuh untuk mengajar mahasiswa baru.

Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 08.00 saat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Tanpa canggung, Luhan berdiri di depan tiga puluh mahasiswa yang baru ditemuinya. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, ia pun mulai mengecek kehadiran mahasiswanya.

Ada sekitar tiga puluh mahasiswa yang ia sebut namanya satu per satu. Mahasiswa bergiliran menyahut saat nama mereka disebut. Nama terakhir membuat Luhan terhenti sejenak. Oh Sehun. Tampaknya nama itu tak asing baginya. Akhirnya, Luhan mengabsen nama terakhir itu. Seorang mahasiswa yang duduk paling belakang menyahut, "Hadir!" seru mahasiswa yang kepalanya diperban itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sehun mengisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan asap racun tanpa merasa berdosa. Seorang pemuda berkacamata menepuknya dari belakang. "Hei! Kenapa kepalamu? Kok diperban begitu?" tanya pemuda bernama Chen itu. "Kemarin tidak sengaja menabrak mobil," ujar Sehun sambil tetap menikmati kegiatannya merokok. Alis Chen mengkerut, "Menabrak atau ditabrak? Mana yang benar?" tanya Chen tak mengerti. "Menabrak! Aku menabrak mobil, masak begitu saja tidak mengerti." ketus Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chen yang masih berusaha mencerna kalimatnya.

Sehun melangkah memasuki ruang dosen. Di depan sebuah meja bertuliskan papan nama Xi Luhan, M.E. ia duduk. Luhan yang sedang asyik membaca terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo makan!" ajak Sehun tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Luhan keheranan melihat tingkah mahasiswanya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Aku belum makan dari kemarin. Kepalaku sakit terus. Ayo kita pergi makan." ujar Sehun. Luhan mencoba menahan emosinya, "Apa kau sadar sedang berbicara pada siapa? Atau mungkin benturan di kepalamu sudah membuatmu tidak waras?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Kau benar. Karena benturan itu aku jadi tidak waras. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Luhan berusaha sabar. "Makan. Mudah kan'? Aku tunggu di gerbang belakang kampus." ujar Sehun lalu beranjak pergi. Luhan mendengus kesal. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan pada pemuda tak tahu diri itu.

Luhan menancap gas mobilnya meninggalkan kampus. Tanpa menemui Sehun. Luhan merasa inilah yang harus ia lakukan daripada harus menuruti keinginan mahasiswanya yang tidak waras itu.

Hari Senin berikutnya, Luhan kembali mengajar di kelas yang sama. Dengan mahasiswa yang sama. Dan ada Sehun pula. Tanpa rasa canggung, Luhan mengajar. Walaupun sepasang mata terus menatapnya. Luhan pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Tapi ia tahu sepasang mata yang terus menatapnya itu adalah Sehun tanpa perban di kepalanya. Hanya saja Sehun tampak lebih kurus dari minggu lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanya Sehun saat mencegat Luhan memasuki mobilnya.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau menghentikan tingkahmu ini. Aku ini dosenmu. Kau seharusnya lebih hormat padaku. Apa kau tidak sadar? Aku bisa melaporkan tingkah lakumu ini pada Ketua Jurusan. Kau pun tahu kan' akibatnya jika itu kulakukan!" ujar Luhan tak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi.

"Laporkan saja." balas Sehun. "Lalu apa setelah kau melaporkanku, kau bisa memenuhi keinginanku? Kau tahu, aku belum makan dari minggu lalu. Dan sekarang perutku amat sangat lapar." sambung Sehun.

Luhan tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Benarkah pemuda itu tidak sudah seminggu tidak makan? Memang pemuda itu tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Tapi apa benar dia sudah satu minggu tidak makan? Apa dia orang senekat itu? Akhirnya, Luhan menyetujui permintaan Sehun.

Di hadapan Luhan sudah tersaji berbagai macam hidangan. Mulai dari daging yang siap dipanggang, selada, acar, pancake, dan lainnya. Semua pesanan Sehun. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya makan. Selamat makan!" seru Sehun girang. Lalu memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sepertinya benar dia sudah tidak makan satu minggu, pikir Luhan. Sehun tersedak karena makan terlalu cepat. "Pelan-pelan saja," kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan minuman ke arah Sehun. Sehun heran melihat Luhan yang tidak makan. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak lapar." jawab Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Luhan dan Sehun pun melangkah keluar restoran. Langit mulai gelap pertanda akan hujan. Luhan harus pulang ke rumah secepatnya, sebelum hujan turun. "Sekarang kita sudah impas, bukan? Jadi mulai sekarang anggap aku sebagai dosenmu." kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hujan turun, sangat deras. Luhan yang baru akan menyeberang jalan menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpaku. Menggigil. Kaku. Tak dapat digerakkan. Hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi Luhan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sehun melihat kejadian itu lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk berteduh di depan sebuah toko.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun cemas. Luhan hanya dapat menatap Sehun tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun Sehun bisa mengetahui kalau saat ini Luhan sangat ketakutan. Rasa takut yang tak bisa ia pahami sebabnya. Luhan tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh pingsan.

Sehun menyeka wajah Luhan dengan handuk yang sudah ia basahi air hangat. Sehun memandangi wajah itu. Masih tampak bekas kesedihan di sana. Kesedihan yang timbul akibat luka yang amat dalam. Sehun ingin tahu penyebabnya.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan sadar. Ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah kamar yang sangat asing baginya. Kamar bernuansa biru langit yang tak terlalu luas. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil, lemari, dan meja bundar. Di samping lemari tampak buku-buku yang dibiarkan bertumpuk hingga membentuk menara yang cukup tinggi. Luhan mengerjapkan mata, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ia memang sedang berada di kamar yang sangat asing. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyadari bahwa ia memakai pakaian yang bukan miliknya. Sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang kebesaran dan celana jeans pendek. Luhan terkejut melihat keadaan dirinya. Pikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi. Sehun.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun," kata Sehun saat muncul dari balik pintu. Ia membawa segelas cokelat panas yang ia letakkan di meja bundar. "A..Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya Luhan. "Kau lupa? Kau pingsan di depanku. Karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemen-ku" ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa? Apartemenmu? Apa kau sudah gila?! Lalu bagaimana dengan pakaianku? Jangan bilang kalau kau yang menggantinya!" Luhan mulai histeris. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Pakaianmu basah. Jadi, aku menggantikan pakaianmu. Tapi aku bisa jamin kalau aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan segila itu untuk menyentuh tubuh dosenku. Mengerti? Jadi apa sekarang kau bisa tenang dan duduk sebentar?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk tempat di dekatnya di meja bundar. Luhan melihatnya ragu. "Lagipula di luar masih hujan,"sambung Sehun. Perkataan Sehun itu sukses membuat Luhan duduk.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti haus," kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas yang dibawanya tadi. Luhan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia cemas memikirkan dirinya yang harus terjebak di kamar mahasiswanya sendiri tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki bajingan? Kalau aku ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, aku pasti sudah melakukannya sejak tadi, waktu kau tidak sadarkan diri," jelas Sehun mencoba membuat Luhan percaya padanya. Luhan berpikir sejenak, ia memang sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain setelah apa yang telah dialaminya. Tapi melihat wajah Sehun, pikirannya berubah. Entah mengapa ia merasa mempercayai wajah itu. Tangannya kemudian bergerak memegang gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Apa karena hujan? Kau takut pada hujan?" tanya Sehun meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya dari apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menerawang jauh. Sehun menghidupkan radio yang berada di dekatnya. Terdengar suara penyiar wanita yang bercuap-cuap kemudian memutar sebuah lagu. Seasons in the sun–Westlife mengalun mengisi ruangan. Suara rintik hujan samar berganti suara merdu Shane, Nicky, Mark, dan Bryan.

"Benar, aku takut pada hujan. Hujan membuatku teringat masa lalu yang menyakitkan." kata Luhan pelan. Sehun terdiam, ia membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Entah apa aku harus menceritakan hal ini padamu. Kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti,". Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku pernah menikah saat masih jadi mahasiswa strata satu semester tiga. Pernikahan karena dijodohkan. Dan menerima pernikahan itu adalah satu-satunya kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku," ungkap Luhan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi terkejut sama sekali. Sehun memang sudah tahu.

"Aku telah salah memilih. Sosok yang menikahiku tidak seperti bayanganku sebelumnya. Dia kasar dan...selalu memukulku hanya karena aku berbicara pada teman priaku. Bukan hanya perlakuannya saja yang menyakitkan, tapi...juga perkataannya. Suatu hari, dia memukulku tanpa alasan, dengan stick golf miliknya. Lalu mengusirku saat hujan di luar sangat deras. Seluruh tubuhku terluka dan...rasanya semakin perih saat terbasuh air hujan..."

"Sejak saat itu, aku sangat takut pada hujan. Aku tidak tahu alasannya... Hanya saja jika terkena sedikit saja air hujan, aku tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengendalikannya..." air mata Luhan mengalir bak sungai mengingat peristiwa sepuluh tahun silam. Sehun hanya dapat memberikan sapu tangan miliknya untuk menghapus air mata Luhan.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana hidupku yang sebenarnya. Inilah aku. Hanya seseorang yang dipenuhi luka trauma. Aku menceritakan hal ini agar kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jangan menyia-nyiakan masa mudamu hanya karena orang sepertiku. Aku adalah dosenmu. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu," kata Luhan setelah dapat mengontrol dirinya kembali.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Bisakah kau membiarkan aku mengobati lukamu? Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu," kata Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Sehun lembut. "Kau bahkan lebih muda dari adik bungsuku. Setiap melihatmu aku merasa seperti melihat adikku sendiri. Kau sangat manis. Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau hanya anak muda yang baru mengenal dunia. Seperti diriku sepuluh tahun lalu. Kau belum tahu apa-apa. Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan karena suatu saat kau pasti akan menyesalinya. Hujan sudah berhenti, aku harus pulang," kata Luhan sambil beranjak menuju pintu.

"Apa karena kau dosenku? Jadi aku tidak bisa bersamamu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini cerita berbeda dari yg pernah sy buat. Tidak ada Luhan unyu-unyu menggemaskan yg ceria. Hanya Luhan yang dewasa yg suka menutup diri.

Adakah yang berminat cerita ini dilanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!

Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast.

Yaoi. BL. Rated T.

DLDR

Happy Reading~~

 **LOVED BY YOU**

Hari libur. Luhan mengunjungi kediaman orang tuanya di China. Sesampainya di rumah, ibu Luhan menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan perasaan bahagia. Karena pekerjaan, Luhan memang jarang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Jadi wajar saja ibu Luhan begitu bahagia melihat kedatangan putra sulungnya itu.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah," kata ibunya sambil membereskan piring kotor di meja makan.

Luhan membantu ibunya mencuci piring. "Dimana Tao? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi," tanya Luhan pada ibunya.

"Biasa, lagi main futsal. Memang adikmu yang satu itu tidak pernah betah tinggal di rumah," jawab ibu Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mencuci piring, Luhan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang tangga yang dilaluinya, terdapat foto-foto keluarga yang terpajang menghias dinding. Foto pertama, diambil ketika Luhan masih berusia sepuluh tahun bersama dua adiknya, Yixing dan Tao yang saat itu berusia lima dan satu tahun. Foto kedua, adalah foto ibunya bersama almarhum ayahnya yang sudah pergi lima tahun yang lalu. Luhan terhenti sejenak pada anak tangga itu untuk memperhatikan wajah ayahnya dalam foto. Ada seberkas kerinduan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan. Ia memang anak yang paling dekat dengan ayahnya. Foto ketiga, adalah foto keluarga yang diambil saat Luhan beranjak remaja. Dalam foto itu terlukis kebahagiaan keluarganya yang mungkin tak dapat terulang kembali. Foto keempat, adalah foto yang baru dipajang. Luhan sendiri baru pertama kali melihatnya. Itu adalah foto Yixing dengan jas pengantin putih gading. Bersama seorang pria yang tak lain adalah suami Yixing yang telah berpacaran dengan adiknya itu sejak SMA. Luhan ikut bahagia melihat adiknya itu mendapat suami yang baik. Foto terakhir adalah foto Luhan saat wisuda di Jerman. Luhan tak dapat membendung air matanya.

Selama bertahun-tahun Luhan dihantui perasaan bersalah. Bersalah pada kedua orang tua dan adik-adiknya. Ia merasa bersalah telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga dengan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengalami perceraian. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi contoh yang baik untuk adik-adiknya. Ia merasa menjadi beban hidup keluarganya. Apalagi saat ada acara keluarga besar, Luhan tak tahu dimana ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Luhan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya agar ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan mengajak ibu dan adik bungsunya, Tao ke Taman Hiburan. Hari itu hari libur, jadi suasana di pusat wahana itu cukup ramai. Setelah membeli tiket, Luhan sekeluarga pun masuk dan mulai mencoba wahana yang ada satu per satu.

"Mama tunggu di sini, aku akan pergi membeli minuman. Tao, jaga mama ya," perintah Luhan. "Sip,gege!" seru Tao sambil menaikkan jempolnya. Luhan pun berjalan menuju counter minuman. Saat akan kembali ke tempat ibu dan adiknya menunggu, seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan.

Ketika berbalik, Luhan terkejut bukan main. Minuman yang dibawanya jatuh dan tumpah membasahi kakinya.

"Ternyata benar ini kau!," seru pria itu. Ia adalah Kris, mantan suami Luhan yang memiliki wajah blasteran. Luhan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hatinya bagai teriris sembilu melihat seseorang yang dulu pernah menyakitinya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tampak makin cantik saja!" ujar Kris tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Luhan menahan air matanya yang nyaris menetes. Luhan tidak menjawabnya dan berusaha pergi tapi Kris menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Luhan histeris. Ia jijik melihat tangan yang pernah memukulnya itu menyentuhnya lagi.

"Jual mahal amat sih! Bagaimanapun aku ini masih mantan suamimu!" bentak Kris.

"Lepas!" Luhan tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, ia ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia." tiba-tiba seseorang datang melepaskan genggaman Kris dari tangan Luhan. Kris menatap pemuda itu terkejut.

"Hei, siapa kau?! Kau ada hubungan apa sama istriku?!" tanya Kris geram.

"Hubungan apapun itu, kurasa tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Luhan menjauh. Meninggalkan Kris yang dongkol tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat pemuda itu menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu. Tubuh Luhan masih merinding karena takut. Ia berusaha mengendalikan ketakutannya dan menatap pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Sehun..." air mata Luhan mengalir deras. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada Sehun.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi," kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan pelan untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"Gege dari mana saja, dari tadi mama menanyakan gege terus,"ujar Tao ketika melihat Luhan kembali.

"Gege minta maaf, tadi gege habis bertemu dengan seseorang, dia Sehun." kata Luhan sambil mengenalkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Hai, Tao!"

"Sehun? Kau Sehun kan? Oh Sehun!" seru Tao sambil memandangi Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, "Woah... Kau banyak berubah, semakin keren saja bro," lanjutnya sambil memeluk Sehun yang telah lama tidak ia temui.

"Ya, Tao. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun balik membalas pelukan singkat Tao.

Luhan mengerutkan kening heran, "Kau mengenal Sehun?"

"Ya iyalah ge, apa gege lupa? Waktu kecil Sehun suka main ke rumah. Ya, Sehun maklumi kakakku yah, maklum pengaruh usia," ujar Tao yang langsung dibalas jitakan dari Luhan.

"Aw, sakit ge!," keluh Tao. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibu dan Luhan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Sementara Tao dan Sehun mengobrol di ruang tamu. Pikiran Luhan masih tertuju pada Sehun. Apa benar kalau dulu dia sering datang ke rumahnya? Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat.

"Dimana kau pertama bertemu Sehun?", tanya ibunya penasaran. Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, ia tak mau jujur mengatakan kalau ia bertemu Sehun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Ia takut ibunya akan khawatir.

"Luhan mengajar dia di kampus. Dia salah satu mahasiswa Luhan, ma." kata Luhan. Ibu Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Anak-anak memang tumbuh dengan cepat. Padahal mama masih ingat dulu dia masih kecil sekali, lucu dengan pipinya yang tembem. Mama tidak menyangka dia akan tumbuh dengan sangat baik, mama sampai tidak yakin itu dia" lanjut ibunya sambil tertawa kecil.

Luhan kembali memutar memorinya, anak kecil berpipi tembem, tampaknya ia mulai mengingat anak itu. Tetangga yang dulu sempat tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Ya, anak gemuk itu...Sehun?

"Sayang dia pindah rumah waktu itu, mama sudah tidak pernah melihatnya. Hari ini barulah mama melihatnya lagi," kata ibu Luhan.

"Lalu kapan tepatnya Sehun pindah, ma?" tanya Luhan. Ibunya mengingat-ingat kembali waktu tepatnya. "Kalau tidak salah waktu dia berumur sebelas tahun, ya mama ingat karena umurnya hanya berbeda setahun dari Tao. Tepat sehari setelah pernikahanmu dulu," jelasnya. Luhan terdiam membisu. Mungkinkah Sehun memang sudah mengenalinya?

Luhan membuka sebuah album foto bersampul merah hati. Sebuah album yang sudah tak pernah dihiraukannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Isi foto itu sudah berantakan. Ada guntingan di sana sini. Tepat di wajah seorang pria. Setiap foto seperti itu. Tapi bukan pria itu yang membuat Luhan menguatkan diri untuk membuka kembali kenangan masa lalunya. Melainkan sesosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dengan jas hitam yang tampak pas di badan tambunnya, anak itu melihat ke arah kamera dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari orang lain di sekitarnya. Jika semua orang tersenyum, tidak dengan anak itu. Ia hanya memandang ke arah kamera dengan ekspresi datar. Tanpa seulas senyum pun yang terukir di bibir mungilnya. Luhan mengenali anak itu. Dia Sehun.

Makan malam tiba. Sehun, Luhan, Tao, dan mama Luhan sudah duduk di meja makan dengan berbagai macam masakan di atas meja. Setelah berdoa, mereka mulai makan. Ibu Luhan merasa senang karena nuansa ruang makan lebih ramai dari biasanya dengan Sehun dan Tao yang saling melempar candaan. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Bibi dengar, Luhan adalah dosenmu di kampus?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Itu benar, Bi." Jawabnya.

Tao terkejut mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Kasihan sekali kau, Sehun, mendapat dosen galak seperti gege." Ujarnya tertawa namun segera terhenti setelah melihat deathglare dari sang kakak.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Iya, dia hanya galak padaku."

"Woah, gege jangan galak pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah penggemarmu. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang, benar Hun?" tanya Tao.

Sehun mengangguk, "Itu benar." Ucapnya lalu menatap Luhan dengan senyum simpul.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak menatap Sehun balik.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Sehun,"

Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Luhan yang memanggilnya. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, membiarkan Luhan duduk di sampingnya di sofa. Lalu menatap pujaan hatinya itu menunggu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau sudah mengenalku?" tanya Luhan, memandang wajah pemuda itu penasaran.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kukira kau akan mengingatku, tapi ternyata tidak. Jadi, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Lagipula itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Tapi... setidaknya aku bisa bersikap lebih baik padamu. Bukannya menganggapmu mahasiswa kurang waras yang menyukai dosennya sendiri. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku gege seperti dulu? Bagaimanapun kau itu jauh lebih muda dariku. "

"Kurasa menjadi mahasiswa kurang waras yang menyukai dosennya sendiri itu lebih baik daripada hanya menjadi tetangga yang memanggilmu gege. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, dan aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap seorang adik olehmu." Kata Sehun.

Luhan kembali terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun benar-benar serius dengan hal itu.

"Luhan, aku bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku seorang pria yang menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah kau-

"Maafkan aku, Sehun." Luhan beranjak pergi sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sehun hanya menatap sendu punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Luhan." Gumannya pelan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sehun melipat pakaiannya satu per satu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper miliknya. Sebelumnya, buku-buku yang bertumpuk di samping lemari telah ia masukkan ke dalam kardus. Setelah memasukkan pakaiannya yang terakhir, Sehun duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi selembar tiket pesawat dan sebuah paspor di ditangannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk meninggalkan negeri ini.

Setelah selesai mengajar, Luhan keluar kelas menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di samping mobilnya. "Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Makan yuk! Aku sudah lapar," ujar Sehun saat melihat Luhan. Luhan menatap tak percaya. Tempat parkir memang sedang ramai. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat nongkrong di atas motornya sambil berbincang-bincang. Dan kalimat Sehun barusan sukses membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Luhan tidak menghiraukan ajakan Sehun. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sehun mengikut tanpa dipersilakan.

"Kenapa lagi? Bukankah aku bukan mahasiswamu lagi? Aku sudah berhenti kuliah. Jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah," kata Sehun. Luhan melajukan mobilnya tanpa melirik Sehun sedetikpun. Sehun menyalakan radio. Lagu Carly Rae Jepsen mengalun cepat. Luhan membanting stir dan berhenti di dekat halte bus.

"Turunlah," pinta Luhan. "Aku tahu kau sudah menolongku waktu itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku menerimamu. Walaupun kau bukan mahasiswaku lagi. Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai adikku," lanjut Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa," Sehun angkat bicara, "Mungkin bagimu mudah untuk beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak. Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Sebelum kau memilih orang itu untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Aku sudah menyukaimu, sampai saat ini," lanjut Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku bisa mengobati lukamu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk memberiku kesempatan. Apa itu terlalu sulit bagimu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan seluruh kesungguhannya. Luhan terdiam. Ia tak pernah melihat seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan seperti itu. Hatinya mulai menghangat. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti akan perasaan yang dirasakannya.

"Kumohon pikirkan baik-baik ucapanmu, Sehun. Mungkin kau memang menyukaiku saat ini, tapi itu tidak bisa menjamin kau akan tetap menyukaiku hingga sepuluh bahkan puluhan tahun mendatang. Jalanmu masih panjang, Sehun. Mungkin saja suatu saat kau menemukan orang lain yang kau sukai dan hatimu bisa berpaling," kata Luhan kemudian.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "Kau benar, aku memang tidak bisa menjamin sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Perasaan suka yang sederhana. Aku sudah bertahan sepuluh tahun untuk menyukaimu, bahkan saat kau bersama orang lain. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan saat aku sendiri belum tahu artinya. Aku hanya menyukaimu, Luhan. Itu satu-satunya yang bisa kuucapkan saat ini," jelas Sehun. Matanya beralih menatap jauh ke dapan.

"Aku akan pergi, melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika. Jika aku kembali, dan perasaanku masih sama, masih menyukaimu. Apa kau akan memberiku kesempatan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terkejut mendengar keputusan Sehun itu. Namun, ia mengangguk menyetujuinya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan melalui jalanan yang sudah berwarna putih karena tertutup salju. Rambutnya hitam dan sedikit bergelombang ia biarkan, hanya topi rajutan berwarna merah yang menghias kepalanya. Ia mengenakan mantel hitam dan syal merah, namun semua itu masih membuatnya kedinginan. Ia memang masih belum terbiasa dengan suhu di Amerika yang menurutnya terlalu dingin. Ia merasa rindu dengan kampung halamannya, Korea Selatan.

Pemuda itu menunggu di halte bus. Ia merasa harus pulang sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bus dua tingkat berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia menaiki bus itu disusul beberapa orang di belakang. Sebelum masuk, penumpang diharuskan menggesek kartu tanda bus berlangganan sebagai ongkos. Pemuda itu merogoh tas kecil yang dibawanya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari bahwa ia lupa membawa dompet. Padahal kartu busnya ada di dalam dompetnya. Ia pun jadi panik. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara orang-orang yang menunggu di belakangnya sudah mendesaknya untuk lebih cepat.

"Masuk saja," ujar seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri persis di belakangnya. Pemuda itu lalu menggesek kartu miliknya untuk dua orang.

Pemuda dengan topi rajut itu melirik pandang pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sangat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Apalagi ia tahu kalau pemuda itu juga berasal dari Korea Selatan dari kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu barusan. Akhirnya, pemuda dengan topi rajut itu memberanikan diri untuk mengajak pemuda di sampingnya bicara.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku Baekhyun. Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu dengan senyum terbaiknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Pemuda itu menoleh melihat Baekhyun lalu menjabat tangan Baekhyun, "Sehun," katanya singkat. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ia merasa bahagia jika bertemu orang Korea. Baru seminggu ia di Amerika, dan Sehun adalah orang Korea pertama yang ditemuinya. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur.

"Apa kamu sudah lama di Amerika?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Sehun melihat pemuda itu sebentar, "Lumayan, sudah dua tahun," kata Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sedang malas meladeni pertanyaan. Tapi binar mata pemuda itu membuatnya berubah pikiran.

"Wah, sudah cukup lama. Aku sendiri baru satu minggu di sini dan belum mengenal banyak orang. Memang setelah mengunjungi kampusku, aku bertemu banyak orang. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari Korea. Jadi mungkin tidak ada yang bisa memahami betul perasaanku. Aku rindu berada di Korea," kata Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti curhatan di telinga Sehun. Ia sendiri heran melihat pemuda yang langsung curhat pada orang yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Seminggu sampai sebulan memang terasa sulit, tapi setelah itu kau pasti bisa melaluinya," kata Sehun.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Oya, kamu kuliah di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Columbia University," jawab Sehun. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, "Sama, aku juga kuliah di sana. Jurusan apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ekonomi," jawab Sehun lagi. "Wah, aku juga! Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan. Itu berarti kau adalah seniorku, kan'? Jadi seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung. Sehun hyung. Bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Terserah kau saja," kata Sehun kemudian. Ia mulai pusing mendengar celoteh pemuda yang cukup bising itu.

"Oke! Aku akan memanggilmu Sehun hyung. Sehun hyung tinggal dimana? Berapa nomor handphone hyung? Apa hyung punya facebook?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi.

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Hyung bisa menjawabnya satu-satu," kata Baekhyun saat menyadari kebingungan Sehun.

"Aku tinggal di flat dekat kampus" jawab Sehun. "Flat dekat kampus? Apa gedungnya berwarna hijau tua?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wah, wah, wah. Aku juga tinggal di sana! Kebetulan seperti apa ya namanya? Apa bisa dibilang jodoh? Tampaknya aku akan sering bertemu denganmu hyung!" seru Baekhyun senang. Sehun bertambah pusing hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa ia akan sering bertemu dengan pemuda bising itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Tabahkan hatimu hunhan shipper~ Baekhyun is here :"

Thanks for fav, fol, and review :*

Keep review guys! Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!

Hunhan Fanfiction. Sehun & Luhan as main cast.

But full HUNBAEK for this chapter.

Yaoi. BL. Rated T.

DLDR

Happy reading~~

 **LOVED BY YOU**

Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Sesaat kemudian, komputer di ruang bacanya berbunyi. Sebuah e-mail baru saja masuk. Walaupun lelah, Luhan masih bersemangat menuju ruang baca. Ia tahu itu e-mail yang dikirim Sehun untuknya.

 _Selamat siang Luhan..._

 _Salah, malam. Di sana pasti sudah malam. Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini? Kau pasti lelah. Maaf aku selalu mengganggumu. Padahal kau pasti sangat sibuk._

Luhan menggeleng pelan. " Aku senang membaca e-mail mu." ucapnya dalam hati.

 _Hari ini semua urusanku berjalan lancar. Kau tahu kan' bisnis marketing yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Bisnis itu sudah berkembang dan mendapat laba yang lumayan. Kalau kau mau sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membelikannya untukmu. Oke ^_^_

Luhan tersenyum.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sehun mematikan komputernya. Senyumnya masih mengembang sehabis mengirim e-mail ke Luhan. Seperti itulah dia selama dua tahun terakhir. Walaupun Luhan tidak pernah membalas email darinya. Tapi mengabari Luhan tentang keadaannya sudah cukup untuknya.

Bel pintu flatnya berbunyi. Sehun beranjak membuka pintu. Baekhyun. Pemuda yang tinggal di lantai atas gedung yang sama dengannya. "Siang, hyung! Kau sudah makan belum? Aku habis masak, tapi kebanyakan. Tidak enak juga makan sendiri. Hyung temani aku makan yah, plis..." ujar Baekhyun. Di tangannya sudah ia bawa rantang yang bersusun-susun. Sehun merasa kasihan juga kalau menolak tawaran pemuda itu. Kebetulan ia juga belum makan. Akhirnya, Sehun mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk.

Setelah duduk di meja makan, Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling flat Sehun. Tidak banyak barang yang dilihatnya. Sebuah lemari pakaian, tempat tidur, dan komputer. Hanya buku-buku yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan yang terlihat paling menonjol memenuhi ruangan.

"Semua kau yang masak?," tanya Sehun tidak percaya saat melihat berbagai menu Korea di hadapannya. "Tentu saja hyung, memang siapa lagi. Di flat ini kan' cuma aku dan hyung yang orang Korea diantara dua puluh orang yang ada di gedung ini," jelas Baekhyun. Sehun heran juga melihat pemuda itu. Padahal baru dua minggu Baekhyun tinggal di sini, tapi ia sudah tahu kalau orang di gedung ini berjumlah dua puluh orang dan hanya mereka yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Sehun menduga mungkin Baekhyun sudah berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di gedung ini.

"Dimakan hyung, jangan dilihat saja," kata Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk lalu menyuap sesendok nasi goreng kimchi. "Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun, walaupun ia tahu masakannya enak. Ia hanya ingin mendengar kata itu dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun selesai mengunyah, "Benar kau yang masak?" tanyanya lagi. Baekhyun jadi cemberut, "Sehun hyung kok tidak percaya sih kalau aku bisa masak. Iya, benar semua ini masakanku. Suerrr!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Iya,iya percaya," kata Sehun sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia senang melihat Sehun tertawa. Selama seminggu mengenal Sehun, ia memang belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Menurutnya, Sehun itu orang yang dingin. Tidak mudah untuk akrab dengan orang seperti itu. Tapi ia senang, dengan melihat Sehun tertawa, itu menandakan kalau Sehun sudah tidak dingin terhadapnya.

"Sehun hyung di Korea Selatan tinggal di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Di Seoul, kau?"

"Aku tinggal di Busan. Oya, hyung anak ke berapa?"

"Ke dua, dari dua bersaudara, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Oh, berarti hyung anak bungsu ya, aku kira anak sulung, karena hyung keliatan dewasa," ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri berapa bersaudara?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun meneguk minumannya, "Aku anak tunggal," jawab Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oya, habis ini Sehun hyung ada kerjaan tidak?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku harus membeli beberapa perabot. Tapi aku belum mengenal daerah sekitar sini. Hyung mau menemaniku belanja? Jebal...," pinta Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar. "Hmm..baiklah," kata Sehun kemudian. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun menyusun bukunya yang terakhir di rak. Semua sudah beres. Buku-buku sudah tersusun rapi. Baekhyun beralih ke dapur, lalu menyusun alat-alat makan yang baru dibelinya pada tempatnya. Begitu pula bahan-bahan makanan yang masih segar segera ia masukkan dalam kulkas. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun memasang horden berwarna biru, warna kesukaannya, yang berhias renda putih. Baekhyun tersenyum. Kamarnya sudah tertata seperti keinginannya.

Setelah mendekor kamarnya, Baekhyun pergi. Ia menuju flat Sehun untuk berterima kasih karena sudah menemaninya berbelanja. Namun, beberapa kali ia menekan bel, tak ada tanda-tanda Sehun berada di sana. Ia pun kembali ke flatnya. Sesampainya di sana, Baekhyun menerima telepon dari teman kampusnya yang mengajaknya ke pesta.

"You're so late," ujar temannya bernama Jackson itu. "I'm sorry, i have to decording my room," kata Baekhyun minta maaf. "Okay, no problem. Party just start, lets get in," kata Jackson sambil menarik Baekhyun memasuki pub yang terkenal di New York itu.

Musik up beat memenuhi seluruh ruangan mengiringi muda-mudi yang tengah menari mengikuti dentuman irama. Beberapa orang hanya duduk sambil menikmati minuman mereka. Baekhyun memandang sekeliling, ia tidak terbisa dengan tempat seperti ini. Tapi ia takut menolak ajakan temannya itu. Takut dibilang kampungan.

"Why you just sit? Lets dance!" seru Jackson. Baekhyun menggeleng keras, " I have headache, i need to go home now," ujarnya. "Headache? Oh, you should go home. Wait, i will find someone who can take you home," kata Jackson lalu meminta seorang teman prianya untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"I can go home my own," kata Baekhyun pada pemuda yang akan mengantarnya itu. "It's okey. I can drive," kata pemuda itu. Walaupun merasa ragu, Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Sesampainya di depan gedung hijau tua, Baekhyun turun. Tapi pemuda itu mencegahnya, "Wait, where's my pay?" tanya pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dolar. " No,no,no. Not money, but a kiss. Just kiss," ujar pemuda itu.

"What? Kiss? You're crazy!" ketus Baekhyun lalu berlari menjauh. Sayang tepat di depan pintu, pemuda itu menarik Baekhyun dan memaksa untuk menciumnya. Baekhyun berteriak meminta pertolongan. Tapi tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Akhirnya, pemuda itu mendapatkan keinginannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis terduduk di depan pintu gedung.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun tidak dapat melupakan akan apa yang terjadi padanya di malam itu. Hanya ciuman. Ia selalu berusaha menganggap hal itu sepele. Hanya sebuah ciuman. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih telah melakukannya bersama seseorang yang bahkan tak ia tahu namanya.

Sehun berjalan keluar kelas, seorang pemuda menghampirinya. Dia Jackson. Jackson menitipkan sebuah buku untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun. Katanya Baekhyun sudah beberapa hari ini tidak kuliah. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Selama beberapa hari, Sehun memang tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Sehun pun tidak berniat mencari tahu. Ia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Tapi ucapan Jackson membuat Sehun berpikiran lain. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

Sehun menekan bel pintu flat Baekhyun. Beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membuka pintu. "Oh, Sehun hyung, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. Namun Sehun dapat melihat jelas bahwa itu senyum yang dibuat-buat, tidak seperti biasanya. Suara Baekhyun pun tampak lebih murung dari biasanya.

"Boleh aku masuk?," tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mempersilakan Sehun masuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun terdiam. Sebuah cangkir berisi teh yang masih panas itu jatuh mengenai jari tangan Baekhyun. Sehun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan membersihkan jarinya yang sedikit melepuh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil mengoleskan obat ke jari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis. Ia menangis mengeluarkan segenap air matanya yang sudah ia tahan selama beberapa hari ini.

"A...ak..aku... Hyung,...orang itu..." Baekhyun menangis sesegukan. Sehun melihatnya prihatin. Lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Sudah tak apa. Ceritakan saja padaku," kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. "Seseorang menciumku, Hyung. Aku tidak mengenalnya... Dia memaksaku," kata Baekhyun. Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih buruk. Ya, di Amerika memang hal seperti itu sangat sepele. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun, orang Korea yang masih menjunjung tinggi adat ketimuran. Sehun tahu itu. Ia prihatin melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Lupakan hal itu. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi." kata Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "A.., aku tidak bisa hyung. Tidak bisa..." Baekhyun menangis lagi. Sehun kasihan juga melihatnya. Dan entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sehun menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun lalu mencium pemuda itu lembut. Baekhyun terdiam. Tapi matanya tertutup perlahan. Ia membiarkan Sehun menghapus kenangan buruk itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Mungkinkah perasaannya telah berubah? Tidak. Dia masih mencintai Luhan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Bagaimana perasaannya pada Baekhyun? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Menurutnya, Baekhyun hanya teman biasa. Tapi mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu? Apa karena ia sudah terpengaruh budaya di Amerika? Kalau begitu, bukankah ia sama saja dengan pemuda yang mencium Baekhyun dengan paksa?

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba melupakan kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun duduk termangu. Ia sedang memikirkan Sehun. Setelah menciumnya, Sehun meminta maaf. Tapi menurut Baekhyun, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Sehun telah menghapus kenangan buruk itu dari pikiran Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun ingin berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena Sehun telah menghapus kenangan buruk itu dan mengubahnya menjadi kenangan yang tak ingin ia lupakan. Entah mengapa, jantung Baekhyun berdebar dua kali lebih cepat memikirkannya.

Sehun mengambil tas ranselnya dan melangkah keluar flat menuju lift. Hari ini ia kuliah pagi. Ia harus bergegas ke kampus. Pintu lift pun terbuka, "Selamat pagi, hyung!" seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Ya, Baekhyun memang tinggal di lantai atas. Tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu.

"Pagi," kata Sehun lalu melangkah memasuki lift. Lalu keadaan menjadi canggung, tanpa suara. Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. "Sehun hyung mau ke kampus kan? Kita berangkat bersama-sama saja, aku juga mau ke kampus," kata Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau pergi saja duluan," ujar Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sehun. Pintu lift pun terbuka. Sehun bergegas pergi setelah mengatakan sampai jumpa tanpa menunggu Baekhyun buka suara. Baekhyun pun menyadari akan apa yang terjadi. Sehun mencoba menghindar darinya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"You come tonight right? Jason's party," tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang pada Sehun. "Maybe, i'm not sure. I have to finish my assignment, bye!" ujar Sehun sambil berlalu pergi. Di koridor ia bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hyung, kuliahnya sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku masih ada kuliah," jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun kecewa, "Ooh.. aku kira sudah selesai. Aku mau mengajak Sehun hyung makan," kata Baekhyun.

"Lain kali saja, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye," Sehun berlalu pergi. Baekhyun pun menghampiri teman kelas Sehun untuk menanyakan jadwal kuliah. Ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya benar. Sehun berbohong.

Baekhyun berjalan menyelusuri jalan menuju flatnya. Sepanjang jalan pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sehun. Ia sungguh ingin kembali seperti dulu. Bisa berbicara dan bercanda dengan Sehun. Sehun pun akan bersedia untuk membantunya atau menemaninya pergi kemanapun yang ia mau. Seperti hubungan antara seorang senior dan junior, kakak dan adik. Namun, Baekhyun tahu ia tak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Ia pun tak bisa menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang kakak lagi, karena Ia mencintainya.

Hujan turun. Sangat deras. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berusaha berteduh. Ia membiarkan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Agar pikirannya bisa kembali tenang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan memandangi layar komputernya. Tak ada pesan baru dari Sehun. Hanya pesan lama yang dibacanya berulang-ulang dan membuatnya tersenyum sejenak. Namun, ketika ia menyadari itu hanya pesan lama, senyumnya memudar. Ia mulai memikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Luhan tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia merindukan Sehun. Sangat rindu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hari sudah malam. Sehun menaiki lift menuju flatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke pesta Jason. Ia hanya merasa harus pulang. Namun, ia sangat terkejut melihat seorang pemuda menunggunya di depan pintu flatnya. Pemuda itu duduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Baekhyun," Sehun mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersadar dan mencoba membuka matanya. Ia pun tersenyum saat tahu orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Sehun. Namun, ia tidak dapat menahan pandangannya yang mulai menjadi gelap.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di tempat tidur yang bukan miliknya. Ia pun bangun. Sebuah handuk kecil hangat terjatuh dari keningnya. Di samping tempat tidur itu sudah ada segelas air dan sebotol obat sirup. Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal ruangan ini. Ini kamar Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sehun yang muncul dengan membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sehun meletakkan baskom yang dibawanya dan menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun," ucap Sehun. "Istirahatlah dulu. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil aku saja." kata Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk. Sehun pun berjalan menuju meja tempat komputernya berada. Lalu duduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Baekhyun memandang jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. Apa Sehun merawatnya sejak tadi? Kalau benar seperti itu berarti Sehun belum istirahat. Tugasnya pun baru ia kerjakan. Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah, tapi bersyukur di saat yang sama. _Terima kasih, Sehun._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun duduk terdiam memandangi punggung Sehun dari meja makan. Sehun sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sepertinya itu pancake. Baekhyun bisa mencium wanginya. "Sehun hyung kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau hyung juga jago masak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Bukan jago, cuma bisa. Itupun hanya masakan sederhana. Tidak sepertimu," ucapnya lalu menyajikan pancake dalam dua piring putih dan menuangkan madu di atasnya, serta dua cangkir cappucino.

"Makanlah," kata Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyuap sesendok ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Walaupun aku melihat sendiri tapi aku masih tidak bisa percaya. Benar ini masakanmu hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Sehun ikut tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau balas dendam ya," Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Hyung, Trima kasih," kata Baekhyun saat ia dan Sehun berjalan menuju lift. Sehun menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Kita memang harus saling menolong bukan? Tapi kenapa kau kemarin menungguku? Padahal kau sendiri habis kehujanan," tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun ragu untuk menjawab. "Itu karena..." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun ikut berhenti lalu menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. "Sehun hyung menghindariku kan'? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

Sehun tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. "Apa...karena pacar hyung? Hyung sudah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Sehun balik.

Baekhyun kecewa, "Jadi benar hyung sudah punya pacar..."

"Hmm...Sebenarnya belum jadi pacar. Hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." jelas Sehun. Baekhyun mulai mengerti. Ia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya.

"Dia orang yang sangat beruntung. Aku jadi iri padanya," ujar Baekhyun. Sehun memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Hei, kau juga beruntung kan', bisa punya hyung sepertiku." canda Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun usil. "Aish...Sehun hyung membuat rambutku berantakan," kesal Baekhyun sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya. Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia sedang berusaha keras menahan genangan air matanya yang nyaris bobol.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Maaf karena chapter ini full Hunbaek :'

Btw beda umur Luhan & Sehun itu 8 tahun. Jadi, Sehun sebenarnya seumuran sama Tao (adik bungsu Luhan) cuma lebih muda beberapa bulan aja.

Konfliknya juga tidak berat- karna saya memang tidak bisa membuat konflik yang berat-berat hihi~

Tapi ini akan diusahakan happy ending karna saya paling tidak tega liat Luhan menderita :D

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini.

Keep review guys~ thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun sadar posisinya saat ini. Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Memang terasa pahit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Tampaknya Sehun bukan tipe pemuda yang bisa berubah dengan mudahnya. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sehun.

Sehun menatap layar komputernya. Dalam alamat tujuan surelnya sudah tertulis nama Luhan. Namun, ia bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. Akhinya, Sehun menekan beberapa huruf pada keyboardnya.

Di belahan bumi yang lain, Luhan menyeruput secangkir cappucino sambil menatap layar komputernya. Tak ada kegiatan berarti yang ia lakukan pada komputernya itu. Hanya memeriksa tugas-tugas mahasiswa yang dikirim lewat emailnya. Namun, sebuah email yang baru masuk sukses membuatnya mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada komputer itu. Sebuah email dari Sehun.

 _Luhan..._

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Hanya _Luhan_. Tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan mulai mencerna makna dibalik tulisan namanya sendiri itu. Tampaknya telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Baru saja Luhan ingin membalas email itu, sebuah email baru masuk. Masih dari Sehun.

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu, Luhan. Sungguh sulit untuk bertahan di sini tanpa tahu kabarmu._

 _Apa kau membaca email-ku? Aku juga tak tahu. Kau tak pernah membalas email-ku. Menurutku, aku akan senang jika kau membalas email-ku meski hanya dengan sebuah ucapan selamat malam._

 _Aku bertemu seorang teman. Namanya Baekhyun. Dia juniorku di kampus. Dia sangat ceria. Mungkin lebih tepatnya berisik. Tapi anehnya, aku merasa ingin melindunginya. Perlindungan yang sama yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Aku sempat bingung dengan perasaan itu. Tapi sekarang aku yakin, aku hanya ingin melindunginya seperti seorang kakak. Berbeda denganmu. Aku ingin melindungimu sebagai seorang pria. Aku harap kau mengerti hal itu._

 _Maaf. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan karena kebimbanganku. Tapi sungguh aku masih mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku akan menjaga perasaanku sampai saat dimana kita akan bertemu lagi._

Luhan terdiam memaknai kata demi kata surel Sehun. Ia pun mengerti alasan Sehun tidak mengirim surel beberapa hari terakhir ini. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya. Namun, ia tak menyangka rasanya akan sepahit ini. Ia mulai merasa takut. Ia takut kehilangan Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya menetes satu per satu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan berlari menuju wastafel kamar mandinya kemudian membasuh hidungnya pelan. Tetesan air berwarna merah menetes dari hidungnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ia sudah mengalami ini selama tiga bulan terakhir. Tapi ia hanya menganggap hal itu hanya mimisan biasa, mungkin karena lelah. Hari ini ia di rumah saja. Tak ada kerja. Tak ada perasaan lelah. Luhan mulai berpikir untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya ke dokter.

Luhan keluar dari ruang periksa dokter penyakit dalam lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum sampai di ambang pintu, Luhan terduduk lemas. Ia tak kuat memopang kakinya setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang diucapkan dokter barusan. Kanker. Luhan tidak percaya ia menderita penyakit itu. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau percaya. Ia tidak mungkin menderita kanker. Kalau itu benar, bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidupnya sekarang saat ia tahu umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidupnya yang singkat itu?

Luhan menangis sepuasnya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan segala ketakutannya dengan harapan bahwa segala hal akan berubah setelah air matanya habis. Tetapi selama apapun ia menangis, kenyataan itu tetap menghantuinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa harus dirinya yang mengalami hal ini. Dari sekian banyak kesulitan yang telah ia alami, mengapa harus ia yang menderita hingga di akhir hidupnya kelak? Mengapa takdir hidupnya sangat menyedihkan? Padahal ia sangat mendambakan akhir yang bahagia dalam kehidupannya yang singkat ini. Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akal sehatnya terlalu lemah untuk mencerna kenyataan pahit ini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sehun sambil menjinjing sebuah tas laptop. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, pintu pun terbuka. "Selamat sore, hyung!" seru Baekhyun.

"Sore. Ada apa Baek?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di pundaknya.

Baekhyun sempat terpaku sejenak mengagumi ketampanan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun pun sadar. "Oh, itu hyung, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk tugas kuliahku. Apa Sehun hyung sedang sibuk?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Masuklah," ujar Sehun. Baekhyun pun memasuki apartemen Sehun dan meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja, di samping laptop biru milik Sehun. Baekhyun lalu menjelaskan tugas yang harus ia selesaikan besok itu. Sehun pun mengerti. Ia mencari file-file di laptopnya yang mungkin bisa menambah bahan referensi tugas Baekhyun. Handphone Sehun berdering. "Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Sehun lalu berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Matanya terus mengintai layar laptop milik Sehun. Pasti ada sesuatu tentang orang yang dicintai Sehun di sana, pikirnya. Tangannya pun bergerak mencari. Jendela email yang belum tertutup membuatnya penasaran. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membukanya, puluhan email untuk nama yang sama, Luhan. Baekhyun membaca email tersebut. Ia dapat mengetahui betapa perhatiannya Sehun pada seseorang bernama Luhan itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemburu.

Dua jam berlalu. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat tugas kuliahnya telah selesai ia kerjakan. Sehun memang tidak berada di sana. Tadi ia berpamitan ingin keluar sebentar. Alhasil, Baekhyun memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengelilingi apartemen Sehun sambil memperhatikan benda-benda yang memenuhi apartemen tersebut. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air minum dan meneguknya untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebotol air saat ingin menaruh gelasnya kembali. Baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun pun basah. Ia melihat sebuah switer tergantung di depan. Baekhyun pun memakai switer tersebut tanpa pikir panjang. Sehun pasti akan meminjamkan switer itu jika ia memintanya, pikir Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian bel apartemen Sehun berbunyi. Baekhyun segera menuju pintu dan membukanya. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan mantel hijau tua berdiri tepat di depannya. "Benar ini apartemen Oh Sehun?," tanya pemuda itu. Tampak ia berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Benar ini apartemen Oh Sehun. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia terdiam membisu. Dalam hatinya ia tak ingin percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya kini. Seorang pemuda lain tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Sehun. Belum lagi, pemuda itu kini mengenakan pakaian Sehun. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan sedekat apa hubungan keduanya.

"Sehun hyung sedang keluar, mungkin sebentar lagi tiba. Anda mau menunggunya di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun setelah tak ada respon dari orang di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih," ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Tidak, terima kasih," ucap Luhan pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Tampak pemuda itu melihatnya bingung.

"Tunggu," pemuda itu menahan Luhan. "Anda, siapa?" tanyanya. Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Anda bisa memberitahukan nama Anda agar nanti kalau Sehun hyung sudah pulang, aku bisa menyampaikan kalau Anda mencarinya," jelas pemuda itu.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia tidak menyebutkan namanya. "Tidak perlu. Jangan mengatakan apapun padanya," kata Luhan lalu melangkah pergi. Luhan memasuki lift pada saat bersamaan Sehun baru keluar dari lift yang lain.

"Sehun hyung!" panggil Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. "Tadi... Aa..tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku minta maaf karena sudah memakai baju hyung tanpa izin. Tadi bajuku basah kena air.." ujar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau ada seorang pemuda yang mencarinya tapi ia ingat pemuda itu melarangnya untuk mengatakannya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Kau sangat ceroboh. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sendiri tak tahu tujuannya datang ke negeri asing ini. Awalnya ia berharap bisa bertemu Sehun, mengatakan terus terang tentang perasaannya sehingga ia bisa tenang menanti ajal menjemputnya. Tetapi ia tak berani mengatakan hal itu karena mungkin saat ini Sehun sudah berubah pikiran. Tidak menyukai Luhan lagi. Harusnya ia senang. Bukankah hal itu yang diinginkannya sejak awal? Agar Sehun mencari orang lain dan hidup bahagia dengan orang tersebut. Tetapi entah mengapa hatinya merasa tidak rela. Ia tidak mau Sehun berpaling darinya. Ia ingin Sehun tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Walaupun akhirnya ia harus bersikap egois.

"Apakah aku terlalu egois karena menginginkan kebahagiaan?" keluh Luhan sambil menghela nafas berat. Sudah tiga hari ia berada di kamar hotel tanpa sedetik pun berniat untuk keluar. Ia lebih banyak merenung akan tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya kini. Apakah ia harus pulang ke Korea tanpa memberitahu Sehun? Ia bimbang. Sesungguhnya, saat ini ia sangat ingin bertemu Sehun.

Luhan beranjak dari depan cermin lalu mengenakan mantel merah tua yang ada di dekatnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar hotel. Ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Sehun. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukannya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Iya, aku tahu... tidak seharusnya aku menjadi begitu egois. Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir akan menemui laki-laki yang lebih baik daripada dia. Eh, nanti saja aku telepon lagi ya. Bye!" Baekhyun menutup handphonenya. Ia pun turun dari bus setelah bus itu berhenti di halte depan gedung apartemennya.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki lift. Pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Luhan pun memasuki lift. Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya, "Siang," ucapnya kemudian. "Anda masih ingat saya?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Tidak mungkin ia lupa.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Namaku Baekhyun, teman Sehun hyung. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan terdiam sesaat. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. _Rupanya orang ini yang pernah Sehun ceritakan_ , batinnya. Luhan tertegun melihat kecantikan pemuda itu. Ia yakin tak ada seorangpun orang yang bisa menolaknya, termasuk Sehun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," balas Luhan sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Apa Anda ingin bertemu Sehun hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Dia ada?" tanya Luhan kembali. Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu Sehun ada atau tidak? Mereka kan' tidak tinggal di apartemen yang sama?

"Aku juga tidak tahu karena aku baru pulang kuliah. Tapi aku bisa mengantar Anda ke tempat Sehun hyung," kata Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka pun keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju apartemen Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang baru saja ingin pergi terkejut melihat Luhan yang datang bersama Baekhyun. Tubuhnya berdiri terpaku seakan tidak percaya akan pemandangan di hadapannya kini. Benarkah itu Luhan? Benarkah Luhan sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya sekarang?

"Luhan..." satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun mengejutkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menoleh untuk melihat dengan seksama pemuda yang diantarnya itu. Ia baru tahu kalau pemuda itu bernama Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum memandang wajah Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke apartemennya dengan setumpuk pertanyaan di benaknya. Walaupun Sehun sudah mengenalkan Luhan padanya, Baekhyun masih tak mengerti alasan Sehun menyukai orang itu. Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau Luhan lebih tua dari Sehun. _Apa Sehun tipe namja yang menyukai orang yang lebih tua?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya lebih pantas bersama Sehun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan di dalam sebuah kafe. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela sehingga masih bisa melihat orang yang lalu lalang. Seorang pelayan berambut pirang datang membawa pesanan mereka, dua cangkir cappucinno.

"Thank you," ucap Sehun pada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu pun pergi. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Sehun masih tidak percaya kalau orang itu adalah Luhan. Ia tidak percaya Luhan datang untuk menemuinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan. Kedua tangannya memegang cangkir cappucinno yang masih panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Baik. Bahkan sangat baik setelah bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun balik.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hmm.. Kau pasti terkejut melihatku di sini..."

"Ya.. sedikit. Tapi ini seperti kejutan yang menggembirakan. Trima kasih sudah datang." kata Sehun. Rasa bahagianya itu tampak jelas dari wajahnya.

Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Kau masih tidak berubah. Oh ya, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kuliahku berjalan lancar. Enam bulan lagi akan wisuda. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke Korea," jawab Sehun. Enam bulan? Entah mengapa waktu enam bulan itu terasa sangat lama bagi Luhan. Apakah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Sehun nanti? Bagaimana kalau sebelum Sehun pulang, ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini? Memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan takut.

"Luhan?" Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. "Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau datang menemuiku?" tanya Sehun sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Aku..." Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sangat ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau memberikan harapan pada Sehun setelah tahu hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Ia tahu Sehun akan menderita. Ia tidak mau Sehun menderita. Tetapi jika ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sehun, ia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya mengunjungi keluargaku yang tinggal di sini. Kebetulan rumahnya di dekat sini. Jadi aku sekalian menemuimu," kata Luhan. Ya, ia memang mengunjungi paman dan bibinya. Tetapi hal itu tentu bukan tujuan utamanya.

"Ooh.." Sehun tampak kecewa. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Ia berharap Luhan memang datang untuk menemuinya. Ia berharap Luhan datang karena merindukannya, seperti ia merindukan Luhan. Tetapi ia tahu Luhan bukan orang yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Luhan menghela nafas, sungguh berat rasanya untuk menutupi perasaannya itu. Apalagi ia tahu Sehun kecewa mendengar alasan kedatangannya.

"Baekhyun, pemuda yang sangat manis. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa perasaanmu pernah bimbang karenanya," kata Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dia memang manis. Tetapi aku hanya menganggapnya seorang adik," jelas Sehun.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal sebenarnya kalian sangat serasi. Aku juga bisa melihat kalau dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai kakak. Dia menyukaimu," kata Luhan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Aku hanya merasa kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Lagipula, aku tahu dia orang yang baik. Kau akan bahagia bersamanya,"

"Hentikan, Luhan!" Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana kau bisa menjodohkan aku dengannya padahal kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu? Kalau kau terus membahasnya, lebih baik aku pergi saja," Sehun mengeluarkan dua lembar uang dollar dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya di meja lalu beranjak pergi. Luhan hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauh sambil menghela nafas panjang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun baru akan pergi ke swalayan saat ia bertemu Luhan di depan pintu utama gedung apartemen. "Selamat pagi," sapa Luhan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum, "Pagi, Anda pasti ingin bertemu dengan Sehun hyung. Aku tidak tahu dia sudah pergi atau belum karena tidak menemuinya dari kemarin" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan datang mencarinya, tapi mencarimu. Apa kau ada waktu? Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol sebentar," ajak Luhan. Baekhyun sedikti terkejut tapi ia mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menunggu Luhan bicara. Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka, dua cangkir kopi dan cheesecake. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Luhan pun memulai pembicaraan. Ia menceritakan tentang dirinya dan awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Ia menceritakan bagaimana Sehun menyukainya sejak Sehun masih kecil. Ia pun menceritakan kegagalan rumah tangganya dahulu dan bagaimana Sehun berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya dan Sehun.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti alasan Luhan menceritakan semua itu. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mendengarkan Luhan selesai bicara. "Maaf, aku membuatmu harus mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun," ucap Luhan kemudian.

Baekhyun terkejut, "Aku, tidak.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak berhak menghentikan perasaanmu padanya. Apalagi Sehun memang pemuda yang sangat baik. Kalian tampak sangat serasi bersama," ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi Sehun hyung tidak menyukaiku. Dia hanya menyukai Anda," kata Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum, "Karena itulah kau harus berusaha membuatnya menyukaimu. Aku yakin suatu saat dia akan menyukaimu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Trima kasih. Tapi, mengapa Anda mengatakan hal itu? Apa Anda tidak menyukai Sehun hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku menyukainya. Sangat suka. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Padahal kalau Anda mengatakannya, dia pasti sangat bahagia. Dan kalian akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Luhan memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Aku menderita kanker dan hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Aku tidak ingin memberinya harapan. Ia akan lebih menderita jika tahu hidupku tak lama lagi,"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Sungguh ia berharap Luhan hanya bercanda. Tetapi ia tahu Luhan sedang tidak bercanda.

"Saat aku pergi nanti, aku harap kau bisa menemaninya. Kuharap kau bisa selalu berada di sisinya dan menyembuhkan lukanya..."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam membisu menatap Luhan.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hari ini Luhan akan kembali ke Korea. Tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk berada di tempat itu. Apalagi setelah bertemu Sehun tempo hari, ia tak pernah menemui Sehun lagi. Ia yakin Sehun sudah tak ingin menemuinya lagi.

Di tempat lain, Sehun sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sehun pun membuka pintu apartemennya. "Oh, kamu Baek. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun merasa berat untuk berbicara. Ia tahu hari ini Luhan pulang ke Korea dan mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhir bagi Sehun untuk bertemu Luhan. Tetapi hatinya masih berat untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena itu sama saja dengan merelakan Sehun bersama Luhan.

"Hei, kenapa malah melamun? Kau mau ke kampus bersama?" tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun berjalan menuju lift.

"Sehun hyung..." Baekhyun mulai berbicara saat mereka berada di dalam lift. "Hmm?" Sehun mendengarkan. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kemarin aku ketemu Luhan hyung." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun terkejut tetapi ia menunggu Baekhyun selesai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya Luhan hyung pernah datang sebelum hari itu. Tapi dia tidak sempat bertemu denganmu. Sepertinya Luhan hyung datang hanya untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak, Baek. Dia sudah bilang tujuan kedatangan padaku hari itu untuk mengunjungi keluarganya."

"Bukan, hyung. Luhan hyung berbohong karena dia tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kemarin Luhan hyung sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya dia sangat menyukaimu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya." jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Sejujurnya ia berharap ucapan Baekhyun itu benar.

"Hari ini Luhan hyung kembali ke Korea. Lebih baik hyung cepat menyusulnya ke bandara kalau hyung ingin mendengarkan hal ini dari mulutnya sendiri." ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan pergi ke bandara. Terima kasih Baekhyun." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya saat melihat punggung Sehun yang mulai berlari menjauh. Ia berharap sosok itu masih akan kembali lagi nanti.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Sampai berjumpa di chapter terakhir!


	5. Chapter 5

"Luhan!" suara itu menghentikan langkah kaki Luhan yang baru saja ingin memasuki bandara. Luhan berbalik. Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat memeluknya erat.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Sehun memeluknya terlalu kuat.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Luhan. Katakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku." Ucap Sehun.

Mata Luhan membulat karena terkejut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dia bilang kalau sebenarnya kau juga menyukaiku. Itu benar, kan? Tolong katakan kalau itu benar." kata Sehun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Luhan terdiam memandangi wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu bahagia itu. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sehun. Sungguh ia ingin mengatakan kalau itu benar. Ia pun ingin merasakan perasaan bahagia itu. Tetapi ia tak ingin membuat Sehun semakin tidak bisa melupakannya nanti. Ia tidak mau memberikan Sehun kebahagiaan yang semu.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Tetapi itu tidak benar. Aku memang menyukaimu, sebagai adik. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Justru kedatanganku ke sini untuk menarik kembali kesempatan yang kuberikan. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi seorang adik bagiku. Jadi, lupakanlah apapun yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku."

"Bohong.." Sehun tidak dapat menerima penjelasan Luhan itu. Kedua matanya menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Itu benar Sehun. Bukalah matamu dan terima kenyataan kalau kita memang tidak bisa bersama. Biarkanlah aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sendiri dan aku mohon kau jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sambil menahan air matanya yang nyaris tumpah.

Sementara Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan ambruk di depan matanya, membuatnya terkejut dan segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Luhan!"

...

...

...

Luhan terbangun dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil melihat sekeliling. Sebuah tempat serba putih dengan aroma obat yang khas membuatnya sadar dimana ia berada sekarang. Pikirannya kembali mengingat-ingat akan hal terakhir sebelum kesadarannya menghilang. Hanya ada Sehun dan bandara. Sehun, dimana dia?

Kriek.

Pandangan Luhan beralih ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Sehun muncul dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatapnya. Sehun melangkah pelan menghampirinya. Di saat Luhan ingin membuka mulutnya, ia dikejutkan dengan Sehun yang memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"S-Sehun..."

Luhan terdiam setelah merasakan bahunya sedikit basah oleh air mata. Sehun memeluknya lebih erat seakan tidak ada hari esok. Luhan mengangkat tangannya menepuk pundak pemuda itu, pelan, menenangkannya. Ia sudah bisa memahami apa yang terjadi. Sehun sudah mengetahui tentang penyakitnya.

Sehun menarik diri sesaat kemudian. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terdiam tidak menjawab.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Apa karena hal ini kau menolakku?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai adik."

"Kumohon, berhenti menjadi keras kepala, Luhan. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Luhan terdiam. Sehun masih menatapnya lekat.

"Dengar, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Semua itu tidak akan berubah meski kau harus mengidap penyakit sialan ini." Sehun menghela nafas kasar, lalu membawa tangan Luhan untuk digenggam erat.

"Kau bisa sembuh, Luhan. Aku yakin itu. Kau pasti akan sembuh."

Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sehun. Ini bukan demam atau flu yang dapat sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Keyakinan itu yang menghasilkan sebuah harapan. Dengan harapan, apapun jalan yang ditempuh nanti akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk dilalui. Jadi, aku yakin kau bisa sembuh. Ijinkan aku mendampingimu melalui masa-masa itu, Lu."

Sehun menarik nafas dalam, lalu menatap Luhan lekat, "Ijinkan,... aku mendampingimu, Luhan."

Luhan kembali terdiam. Pikirannya melayang antara menerima tawaran Sehun atau menolaknya. Ia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menanggung penyakit itu seorang diri sudah cukup berat baginya dan mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal itu, membuat bebannya terasa sedikit berkurang. Membuat ia merasa bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Tapi, Sehun.

Luhan kembali menatap pemuda itu lagi. Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh tekad dan kesungguhan membuat perasaannya menghangat. Namun, perjalanan Sehun masih panjang. Bagaimana jika nanti semua yang Sehun lakukan akan berakhir sia-sia? Bagaimana jika nanti malaikat maut itu akan tetap menjemputnya dalam waktu dekat?

Pemikiran itu membuat Luhan menghela nafas berat.

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau mencari orang lain, Sehun. Mengapa kau harus repot-repot mengurus orang berpenyakitan sepertiku? Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dan menikahi orang lain. Bukan aku."

Sehun kembali menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Luhan. Semua yang kulakukan sampai saat ini hanya agar aku bisa sejajar denganmu dan kau tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Jadi, untuk apa aku mengejar hal lain ketika tujuan utamaku hanya kau?"

Sehun semakin mempererat genggamannya, "Katakan yang sejujurnya, Lu. Apakah kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?"

Luhan menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sehun menatapnya seakan ia sudah tahu jawabannya namun tetap bertanya untuk memastikan hal itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sehun hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia hanya ingin memperkuat apa yang ia lihat dan ingin Luhan mengatakannya sendiri dengan mulutnya.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sebelum kau pergi ke Amerika. Aku.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti. Aku-"

Grep!

Ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika Sehun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Lu. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Perasaannya diliputi rasa lega ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Sehun. Sementara Sehun juga tersenyum bahagia karena perasaan yang ia pendam selama dua belas tahun akhirnya terbalas.

...

...

...

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun tidak bertemu Sehun, membuatnya bertanya-tanya alasan Sehun tak juga pulang ke apartemennya. Ia mengunjungi apartemen Sehun dan tetap tidak menemukan Sehun membuka pintu ketika ia menekan bel. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda itu.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang baru tiba dan memeluknya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Hyung..."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, karenamu, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Luhan. Apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Luhan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya jika waktu itu kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Terima kasih."

Baekhyun terdiam saat mengetahui alasan Sehun memeluknya. Separuh dirinya merasa senang melihat pujaan hatinya bahagia namun separuh lagi merasa tidak rela karena bukan ia alasan kebahagiaan itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, "Aku senang bisa membantumu, hyung." Ia menelan ludah pahit, "Jadi... apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Kalimat Sehun terasa seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong bagi Baekhyun. "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

"Selamat, hyung."

Sehun mengangguk menanggapinya. "Oh, ya. Luhan ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu? Kau bisa ikut aku ke rumah sakit?"

"Rumah sakit?" Kening Baekhyun mengerut mendengarnya. "Luhan hyung... sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, dia sakit. Aku akan menceritakannya di perjalanan."

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

"Uhm. Aku juga harus mengambil beberapa pakaianku dulu."

Baekhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan Sehun sementara Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang sudah terjun bebas di pipinya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

" _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Baekhyun. Kau harus bahagia mendengarnya. Sehun memang bukan untukmu. Kau harus menerima itu."_ ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia berusaha menerima kenyataan itu namun pada akhirnya hanya ada air mata yang menetes semakin deras.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

...

...

...

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak ketika Sehun meninggalkan ia berdua dengan Luhan, memberikan waktu mereka untuk bicara karena Luhan memintanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap karena rasa canggung meliputinya. Luhan memanggilnya untuk mendekat. Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Luhan.

"Maafkan aku."

Kalimat Luhan membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. "Hyung, kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah bersikap egois dengan menerima Sehun tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau membenciku."

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Jujur, aku memang sedih pada awalnya, tapi melihat kebahagiaan yang begitu jelas dari wajah Sehun hyung membuatku mengerti kalau hanya hyung yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padanya."

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang baik, Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau juga akan menemukan seseorang yang baik untukmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Aku harap juga begitu." Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Hyung juga harus bahagia dengan Sehun. Aku yakin penyakit hyung pasti bisa disembuhkan. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu."

Baekhyun menurut dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Luhan pun memeluk Baekhyun seperti seorang kakak, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum membalas pelukannya.

...

...

...

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali masuk ke kamar inap Luhan setelah makan siang. Ia hanya terdiam melihat Sehun yang sedang menyuapi Luhan dari pintu lalu kembali menutup rapat pintu itu. Helaan nafas ia hembuskan lagi mengingat betapa romantisnya pasangan itu dan ia tidak dapat menepis perasaan iri yang bergelayut di hatinya.

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh iri pada mereka. Mereka sudah bahagia sekarang dan ia tidak pada tempatnya untuk merasa iri. Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Apa kau keluarga pasien?"

Suara seorang pria sedikit mengejutkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat pria tinggi yang berbicara padanya itu. Kemudian keningnya mengerut menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

"Kulihat kau hanya berdiri di sini tanpa berniat masuk ke dalam. Apa kau keluarga pasien? Kau ingin menjenguknya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"O-oh.. Tidak. Aku sudah menjenguknya tadi. Sekarang aku akan pulang. Permisi, dok." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya berpamitan pada pria berjas putih itu.

"Tunggu."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika dokter itu kembali menahannya.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku minum kopi?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dengan tatapan hangat yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula ini hanya tawaran minum kopi. Baekhyun juga merasa kembali ke apartemen tanpa teman bicara hanya akan membuatnya bertambah sedih saja.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah pria itu. "Baiklah, dokter..." Baekhyun melirik sekilas papan nama di jas putih pria itu, "Park Chanyeol."

...

...

...

Sehun meletakkan piring berisi bubur yang masih tersisa setengah. Lalu mengambilkan air untuk diminum Luhan. Luhan tersenyum setelah meminum airnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahu keluargamu?" tanya Sehun setelah kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Tidak ada. Aku merasa baik-baik saja sekarang. Apa kita akan pulang?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. "Kita harus menunggu keputusan dokter Lu. Setelah itu baru bisa mengambil langkah selanjutnya."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku tidak yakin, Sehun. Kurasa dokter pun tidak akan pernah mengizinkanku pulang."

"Kalaupun begitu, kau harus bersabar Lu. Pengobatan di negara ini sudah maju. Aku yakin mereka pasti memutuskan pengobatan yang terbaik untukmu."

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya memeluk Luhan erat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan. Percaya padaku."

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya. _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Luhan juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. _Semoga semua baik-baik saja._

...

...

...

Luhan sengaja cuti dari pekerjaannya. Memfokuskan diri untuk pengobatan. Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan terapi dan meminum obat, dengan harapan bahwa suatu hari ia akan terlepas dari penyakit itu.

Sehun masih setia mendampinginya. Sebagai mahasiswa yang berada di semester akhir, Sehun sangat pandai membagi waktu sehingga tak ada satupun tugasnya yang terbengkalai, baik tugas sebagai mahasiswa, maupun tugasnya sebagai kekasih Luhan.

Namun, Luhan tahu bagaimana lelahnya Sehun saat ini. Walaupun pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata baik-baik saja, Luhan dapat melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah kekasihnya.

Sama seperti saat ini, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam memandangi wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya hangat. Mereka berbagi tempat tidur yang cukup untuk dua orang karena Luhan memintanya. Ia ingin merasakan pelukan Sehun hingga ia terlelap seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi, malam ini Luhan sulit memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi wajah Sehun sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau terus melihatku seperti itu?"

Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatapnya, "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur saat kekasihku terus melihatku seperti itu?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan menyamankan posisinya tenggelam di dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku berpikir lebih baik aku memberitahu keluargaku tentang ini."

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran, Lu?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kurasa, mungkin akan lebih baik jika mereka tahu. Agar mereka bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

"Hush..." Sehun segera memotong, "Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Lu. Bukankah dokter sudah bilang kalau penyakitmu masih bisa disembuhkan? Tentu kita akan memberitahu keluargamu, agar mereka bisa memberimu dukungan. Dan itu baik untuk penyembuhanmu."

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Luhan tersenyum, "Oh ya, Sehun. Apa perasaanku saja, atau kau memang bertambah dewasa belakangan ini?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aku memang bukan anak kecil lagi, Lu. Tentu saja aku harus bersikap dewasa. Kenapa memangnya, uhm?"

"Aku hanya tidak sadar kau punya sisi seperti itu." Luhan menatap Sehun lekat, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Sehun tepat di bibir. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Sehun." Ucapnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah menerimaku, Lu." Ia pun membalas ciuman Luhan di bibirnya. "Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang malu-malu, manis sekali."

"Sehun!" Luhan memeluknya lebih erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sementara Sehun tertawa melihat sisi kekanakan Luhan yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada si pria mungil itu.

 _Ya, Tuhan... Jangan ambil dia dariku. Ijinkanlah kami tetap merasa bahagia seperti saat ini..._

Sehun berdoa dalam hati.

...

...

...

Sehun berlari menuju ruang operasi rumah sakit. Sementara Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun berhenti saat melihat wajah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Ada ibu dan adik kedua Luhan, Yixing, yang berpelukan sambil menangis dan Tao yang berusaha menenangkan keluarganya.

Sejenak kemudian, sebuah jenazah keluar dari ruang operasi dengan seluruh tubuh yang tertutup kain putih. Seluruh keluarga Luhan menghampiri jenazah itu dan menangis pilu. Sang ibu masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan yang sudah terbujur kaku. "Bangun nak! Ini mama. Bangun sayang..." ucap ibu Luhan histeris. Yixing mencoba menenangkan ibunya itu tapi ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Sementara Sehun hanya berdiri terpaku, tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya kini. Ia kehilangan tenaga hingga kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Luhaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Hah..hah...hah...

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Kedua matanya bergerak liar mengamati ruangan dan sadar bahwa ia masih berada di kamar inap Luhan di rumah sakit. Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencari Luhan dan menemukan secarik kertas note di atas meja.

 _Sehunna... aku pergi terapi dulu._

 _Kulihat kau masih tidur, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu._

 _Temui aku setelah terapi, kita sarapan bersama, oke!_

 _Luhan._

Sehun menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Sehun pun bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya sebelum menjemput sang kekasih.

Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya saat menyadari Sehun sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan."

Luhan mencibir, "Huh,.. kau semakin pandai menggombal sekarang."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian. Oh ya, setelah ini kau bisa mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kita akan pergi keluar."

Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata Luhan berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Uhm. Dokter sudah memberi izin. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Ia segera menghabiskan makanannya tanpa tersisa dan Sehun hanya menatapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya.

...

...

...

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke Chinatown yang berada di New York. Luhan tersenyum melihat beberapa ornamen tahun baru yang begitu familiar dipajang sepanjang perjalanan. Ia merasa seperti pulang ke kampung halaman.

Sehun merasa lega melihat Luhan bahagia. Genggaman tangannya pada Luhan tak pernah terlepas sedikitpun ketika mereka berjalan-jalan, menikmati jajanan pasar atau sekadar mencoba beberapa pakaian tradisional China. Setelah itu, Sehun mengajak Luhan beristirahat untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran dengan view menghadap ke pemandangan kota.

"Gege!"

Luhan terkejut ketika melihat dua orang yang begitu ia kenal di restoran itu. Salah seorang yang paling muda menghampirinya sambil memeluknya.

"T-Tao..."

Tao tersenyum melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian seorang yang paling tua ikut memeluknya erat, "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Mama..." Luhan tidak dapat menahan isak tangis bahagianya membalas pelukan sang ibu. Ibu Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan.

"Kau semakin kurus, nak." Ucapnya menahan tangis. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Haa... Apa drama ini bisa dipause dulu? Aku sudah lapar." kata Tao terkekeh mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan duduk di sana. Ibunya mengangguk lalu ikut mengambil tempat di samping Tao sementara Luhan dan Sehun duduk di depan mereka.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu berada di depan matanya. Ia menoleh menatap Sehun sambil mengucapkan terima kasih atas kejutan menyenangkan itu dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Hari telah mulai sore saat Sehun dan Luhan beranjak dari restoran. Mereka telah berbicara panjang lebar dengan ibu dan Tao sehingga ibu dan Tao memutuskan akan tinggal beberapa hari di sana. Ibu dan Tao akan kembali ke hotel untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum mengunjungi rumah sakit nanti malam.

Sehun memakaikan mantelnya pada Luhan kerena udara yang sudah mulai dingin. Mereka berjalan memasuki pelataran rumah sakit sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Luhan ikut berhenti dan menoleh menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum, seraya mengarahkan tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya. Luhan hanya mengikut tanpa banyak bicara. Namun, ia terkejut melihat Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya.

"S-Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku celananya. Sehun membuka kotak itu di hadapan Luhan dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang ia beli dari toko pernak-pernik. Cincin sederhana dari emas putih.

"Aku ingin menikahimu, Luhan." Sehun menarik nafas sambil tersenyum, "Aku ingin menikahimu karena kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin kulihat saat aku terbangun di pagi hari, dan satu-satunya orang yang ingin kuberikan ciuman selamat malam."

Sehun tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Kau tahu, Lu... Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mendampingimu, melewati suka dan duka bersama hingga nafasku terhenti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain selain dirimu di masa depanku."

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau tahu, Lu, ketika dua orang saling mencintai, menikah adalah hal terpenting untuk dilakukan. Jadi, maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan binar penuh harap setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Luhan terdiam menatapnya membuat Sehun seketika dilanda perasaan was-was akan penolakan. Namun, anggukan kepala Luhan sedetik kemudian membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun memasangkan cincin yang sangat pas di jari manis Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dan memeluk Luhan, "Terima kasih, Lu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Luhan tersenyum membalas pelukannya.

Sehun menatap wajah kekasihnya itu lalu mencium kening Luhan, turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir. Luhan memejamkan matanya membalas lumatan lembut Sehun di bibirnya. Ciuman itu pun berakhir beberapa detik kemudian. Sehun kembali memeluk erat kekasihnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang teramat sangat.

Perasaan bahagia yang bertahan untuk waktu yang lama...

 _My love for you grows everyday in each and every way._

 _It grows when you look at me, when you say my name._

 _It grows when I hold you close at night and can feel your heart beating against mine._

 _It grows when our hands meet and each of our fingers lace together perfectly._

 _It grows when you talk about us in the future,_

 _because I couldn't imagine it with anyone else but you._

 _And most of all it grows when you say I Love You._

 _There is no greater gift to have than being loved by you..._

-END-

.

.

.

Finally end! Yey!

Walaupun ff ini sudah menggantung cukup lama, sy berusaha menyelesaikan apa yg sdh sy mulai karena discontinued is not my style, hehe..

Terima kasih utk semua review, follow, & favorite.

Mohon maaf utk segala kekurangan.

See u next story~


End file.
